The present invention relates to an optical imaging lens, and more particularly to an optical imaging lens having seven lens elements.
The continuous need for high resolution imaging imposes demand in high light gathering capability in optical lens systems. As the number of pixels in an image sensor increases, an optical lens system for a camera having high optical performance is needed. Accordingly, the present invention provides optical lens systems with improved optical characteristics and high resolution.